Amor de una noche
by Karlos-SS
Summary: Cuando realmente uno se enamora todo le parece más bonito. Quien pensaría que la niña con la que compartía mis castigos sería el amor de una de mis noches de placer. Pero…¿Después de una noche de sexo existe amor?


_**Los personajes descritos son propiedad de SM. La historia es mía.**_

_**2009 – MIAMI USA**_

Cuatro días faltaban para el día más cursi del año. El codiciado _San Valentín_, siempre creí que este era un día dedicado al _bullyng para los solteros_. Pensé que este día lo viviría como cualquier otro, en mi empleo de _Busin_ motos.

Llevaba casi dos años trabajando ahí. Si bien siempre las motos fueron mi debilidad desde algunos meses sentía que debería hacer algo diferente y es por eso que decidí incursionar en la locución radial.

Cuando le conté a Carlisle se mofo de mi al instante-Se que eres un tipo muy canchero. Pero hacer un programa de radio. Y encima nocturno. ¿Haber pensaste como te irás después de que termine?-siempre haciéndose el serio, el maduro.

-Vamos es una buena idea Carl. Aparte no tendré que salir de mi casa para hacer el programa. Su mirada de WTF? me lo dijo todo en ese instante.

-Ok Edward…Vamos paso a paso… ¿Dime hace cuanto que no tienes sexo?... ¿Estás mal?... ¿Necesitas una puta?-

-Carlisle. Te estoy hablando seriamente, no es cuestión de sexo, no necesito putas. Creo que nunca hable tan seriamente en mi vida. Me siento orgulloso de mí.-

-¡Ya se! Se viene San Valentín eso te pone mal. Como siempre tú dices que es un _bowling_ para los solteros y ahora que estas solo, sin Ángela.-

-¡BULLYNG! Y no me hables de esa puta. ¡El pasado está bien pisado amigo! Yo vivo el presente-

-Bueno…Eso…Edward medita mucho tu idea, siempre es bueno dar una segunda lectura interna a los proyectos que uno tiene.-

-Lo sé amigo…Pero quiero ver que tal funciona… ¿Me apoyaras? Te apuesto que será un éxito y te gustara la idea si es demasiado copada-

-Dale haber…Te escucho. Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando ¡Santa María de Manquehue…San Carlos de Apoquindo…Protégelo…Protégelo!-

-¡Basta Carlisle! Te juro que no te cuento nada y me voy a dormir y a tener sueños eróticos con animales.-

-Está bien hombre…¡Habla!-

-Este programa será tipo web show pero online y básicamente las personas tendrán un espacio fundamental porque ellos podrán compartir sus problemas y experiencias sexuales.-

-Te pasaste…-

-Lo sé, lo recontra se, soy groso-

-¡No! Hablo de que eres un pervertido. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Después juntarse y hacer una gran orgia y sacarse fotos…Aghhh…Tocándose?-

-Te juro que iré a un zoológico a garcharme a un Oso-

-¡Estoy bromeando! Tú sabes que para mí no hay temas tabú…Claro al menos que traten de Religión, Metal y Política-

-Amigo sabía que te iba a gustar. Es por eso que tú me ayudaras-

-¿Yo? Excuse me? Me dijiste a…mi-

-No si le dije a Roberto Pattinson el de la versión porno de Twilight-

-Bueno, bueno. Veámoslo mañana ¿Bueno? Creo que es mucho por hoy…-

Sin más preámbulo cortamos la conversación. A los minutos dejo mi loft ubicado en el centro de Miami. Yo por mi parte seguiría toda la noche organizando el proyecto, sabía que tenía pocos días y debía tener todo listo.

Los siguientes dos días los pase igual por el día trabajando y en la noche trabajando. Trabajo. Difícil palabra para mí, si _Mike Paton_ mirará mi pasado y presente me daría una gran y merecida trompada. Pero ¿Por ahí dicen que los sueños son para cumplirlos? ¿No? Y quizás esta sea la señal para buscar algo nuevo.

Carlisle nuevamente me visito, ya era de noche. Si mi madre Estefanía estuviera acá en Miami diría -Gordo ya estamos en el prime time-. Claramente es una mujer especial flaca como un palo, chillona, hueca…¡Pero ojo que es mi madre!.

-Cullen… ¿Y cómo vamos, cuando estrenamos-Su cara de emoticon me lo decía todo. Carlisle claramente tenía "nervios".

-Muy bien…El viernes en la noche-

-¿Qué? ¡Eduardo!..-

-EDWARD…No soy latino ¿ok?-

-Eduardo escúchame el viernes es víspera de San Valentín-

-Me importa un carajo es mejor-

-Eduardo…-

-EDWARD-

-¡Bueno,bueno!...Pero es que…Es que-

-Si no quieres me dices. Emmet está sin laburo y eso le vendría de 10. Aparte tu y Esme no se ven hace mucho…-

-Ehhh no, no es necesario tranquilo…Si puedo-

-Mi chiquito. Siempre tan profesional-

Y llego el día del estreno. Me ponía nervioso. Toda la ciudad ya sabía de mi programa y hasta nombre tenía _"Ibiza…Acá no hay tema tabú"_

-Edward quedan 60 segundos. ¿Listo?-

-MIERDA…Si, listo-

-30-

-Ya hombre, ¡que me pongo nervioso!-

-Uy! Cosita…Te quedan 20-

-¡Hijo de puta!-

-10-

-Te odio coso-

-5-

-Ohhhh-

-¡Al aire!…-

-Muy buenas noches amigos, bienvenidos al primer programa on-line de _"Ibiza…Acá no hay tema tabú" _…Pero no estoy solo, me acompaña mi amigo Carlisle-

-Hola, hola bienvenidos…Síganme en Twitter karlos_rk3-

-Tan lindo mi chiquito…Tan estúpido…Bueno, bueno Carlisle con"K" digámosles a nuestros amigos cual es el fono para que nos puedan llamar y salir al aire con un nombre de protección si es que lo quieren –

-Por supuesto mi amigo..Nos pueden llamar al número 98755666-

-666 buen número…¡Bien!, vispera de San Valentín o San Solterín para quien estamos sin pareja. Vamos a la primera historia. Carlisle ¿Hay alguien ya en la línea?-

-Si mí querido, estamos con Bella estamos listos-

-ok…Bella entonces cuéntanos-

-Hola…Bueno, si te cuento hace dos años termine con mi novio…-

-¿Estaban enganchados?-

-Mmmmmm si, ósea yo lo deje porque no quería garchar con él ¿Me entiendes?-

-ok…Entonces tú tenías cierto miedo de tener relaciones con él-

-No precisamente miedo…Pero dentro del año que estuvimos juntos pasaron muchas cosas. El era muy tierno y lindo…Pero-

-¿Te molestaba algo del?-

-Si es que era muy pasivo, siempre me dejaba con ganas-

-¡Ufff como se pone esto!-

-Si…¡Es que me aburría!, siempre lo mismo, siempre quería ser el dominante. Y en ese sentido se sobrepasaba-

-¿Y qué tipo de cosas te gustaría experimentar?-

-No se…Mmmmmmmmm ¿Sexo Oral?-

-Interesante…Repasemos…Les informo amigos que hemos marcado un pick de 900 personas conectadas, estamos hablando con Bella. Ella nos cuenta que hace dos años dejo a su novio porque no le daba placer a la hora…que ustedes ya saben…Bella tengo un par de preguntitas para ti…¿Estas lista?-

-¡Siempre lista!-

-¡Aquí voy!... ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes sexo?-

-Mmmm desde que terminamos-

-Uy! ¡Más interesante aún!... ¿Te sientes necesitada?-

-¡Bastante!-

-¡Mejor aún Bellita!... ¿Alguna experiencia buena de San Valentín?-

-¡Si…En el cine!...-

-Espera Bella pondremos un tema…Ustedes no se despeguen…Seguimos a la vuelta con la confesión de Bella-

-Bella, Bella, Bella… ¡Me dejaste maravillado eh!-

-Bueno, que digamos no es muy común en mí…-

-Si claro…En serio-

-Edward…El tema va a terminar-

-Pone otro mierda…-

-¿Qué?...-

-No Bella tranquila no es para ti es para el irresponsable de Carlisle-

-Ahhhhh ok-Dijo mofándose de mi salida de libreto

-Bellita me gustaría conocerte-

-Mmmmmm interesante…¿Te llamas Edward no?-

-Sí, Edward Cullen… ¿Y tú, ósea te dicen Bella no?-

-Si…Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me molesta Isabella así que solo Bella-

-Ok, así que solo Bella…Bueno me gustaría conocerte…¿Te parece si nos juntamos ahora?-

-Me re parece…Juntémonos en 20 minutos en la Plaza Central ¿Si?-

-Ok…Allá voy –

No lo dude ni medio segundo. Ella quería y yo quería. Ella necesitaba y yo necesitaba.

Me ponía demasiado nervioso este tipo de citas express. No la conocía pero ya quería tener una aventura con ella.

-Carlisle. Estas al mando-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, sí, estas al mando…Sigue con lo que te deje en la pauta y recuerda poner temas…-

-A juntarme con Bella-

-¿Estás loco? O simplemente te falla-

-Estoy más cuerdo que nunca amigo-

-Ok…¿Y en que iras?...Digo, pregunto no. Tu moto esta en reparación-

-Iré en el auto de mi mejor amigo que ahora se cree latino y se hace llamar "Carlos"…Como diría mi mamá Tefi "Stop the show gordi, manos a la obra".-

-Tu madre al menos es inteligente-

-Si, claro, y yo soy un rockstar. Ehhhhhh Carlisle te quedan 30 segundos-

-¡No espera!-

-¡Nos vemos!-

Cuando conducía por las calles del centro me preguntaba si estaba realmente seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Está bien, soy canchero, tengo buena facha, las minas mueren por mí…Pero era una locura.

Cuando llegue a destino, no pude evitar mirar bien si estaba sola o acompañada. Me daba terror de que fuera una puta acompañada.

-Hola disculpa. ¿Eres Edward Cullen?-

-Tú debes ser Isabella ¿no?-

-¿Cullen?-

-¿Swan?-

-Te acuerdas de mí. Soy _Bells _compañeros de castigo segundo grado-

-Sí, estas igual Bella. Claro, más joven y hermosa-

-Mmmmmm gracias puedo decir que te ves muy bien Cullen-

-¡Vamos no te pongas como el estúpido de Carlisle que me dice Eduardo!-

-ok. ¿Y bueno que hacemos ahora?-

-Lo que tú quieras-

-¿Lo que yo quiera?...Mmmm eso es igual a sexo-

-Bueno…Vamos tengo un lugar-

Simplemente Bella estaba hermosa, claro no la veía desde segundo grado, pero el tiempo no ha hecho estragos con ella. Rápidamente subimos al auto de Carlisle y nos dirigimos a su apartamento que estaba muy cerca de ahí. Carlisle siempre deja las llaves de su apartamento con las del auto con el temor de que se le pierdan.

-¿Estas lista?.

-Siempre lista… ¡Vamos, bésame!-

-No precisamente…-

-¿Qué?-

-Cierra los ojos y recuéstate-

-Ok…-

-Vamos a darte un poquito de lo que te gusta-

-¿Qué mierda me pusiste?-

-Simplemente te amarre-

-¿Para?-

-Haber si te dice algo esto…Ken cumple hoy 50 años; un individuo único. Sin pene, ha sido capaz de mantener a Barbie a su lado…¿Se entiende?-

-Eh, no-

-En fin vamos a lo nuestro…Haber si te gusta así zorrita-

-Oh me encanta, tócame más-

-¿Te gusta así nena?-

-Me encanta dame más-

-Oh, oh, oh-

-¡EDWARD!-

-¡Bella! Me corro-

-Oh-

-¡Mierda, oh!...Tienes buen clítoris eh!-

-Oh…Quiero más cariño…Dame más…Oh-

-Quiero oírte gemir por más-

-Oh, quiero más por favor, garchame más-

-Acá vamos entonces. Quiero que me la chupes-

-Oh…Si lo deseo-

-Bien, así me gusta que hagas caso-

-Baja más Bella, baja-

-Oh- Oí un click cuando introduje mi pene dentro de su boca. Disfrutaba como nunca.

-Vamos Bella, chupa-

-Oh que rica-

-Ahhhhh me voy a correr-

-Mmmmmm que rico, quiero tragar tu leche-

-Aquí voy, quiero oírte tragarla cariño-

-Mmmmmmmmm que rico Eddi me encanto-

-¿Podríamos repetirlo?...

_**FEBRERO - 2011 – MADRID ESPAÑA**_

Dos años pasaron desde que no veo a Bella desde esa noche. Todo fue muy rápido esa noche, quien se iba a imaginar que era Bells la chica de los castigos con la que esa noche llegue a mi clímax como nunca, estoy seguro que se llevo una mala impresión de mí.

Después de ese primer programa con Carlisle recibimos varias ofertas y es así como llegamos a España. Conseguimos un laburo rápido y hoy hacemos un programa de radio llamado "Seven" que va justamente en el "prime time". A nuestra gran suerte la gente nos ha premiado. No soy un gran rockstar pero la gente me reconoce algo.

El por su parte regreso con Esme, la cual está embarazada de trillizos. Muy chocho esta él, feliz. Yo por mi parte seré el tío de esos trillis, pero no todo tenía tan buen panorama para mí. He estado solo, sin compañía de alguien desde esa noche. No me puedo olvidar del perfume de Bella, pero a la vez se me hace imposible que alguien se pueda enamorar después de una noche de sexo.

San Valentín es una fecha especial me gusta pasarlo solo y recorrer. Esa tarde comenzó a nevar, rápidamente entre al café al que acudía con frecuencia.

-Se le ofrece algo señor- Esa voz peculiar y conocida.

-Bella…¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Cullen?-

-Yo estoy radicado hace algunos meses aquí pero… ¿tú?-

-Bueno yo estoy visitando Europa, siempre me gusto-

-Ven, te invito a un café-

Mientras conversábamos sobre nuestras vidas mirábamos la nieve caer la nieve que cubría la ciudad.

-No hay nada más lindo que pasar San Valentín en España y con nieve ¿No?-

-Sí, hermoso…Bella lo que paso esa noche fue muy importante para mí-

-Tranquilo Cullen, esa noche fue solo sexo-

-¿Te sientes bien? Es que siento que fue todo muy rápido-

-Estábamos excitados y fue eso-

-Bella si te molesto solo dímelo-

-Sabes creo que me quedare en España, tienen un muy buen café tío-

-Bella…-

-¿Qué?-

-Préstame atención-

-Hay coso como te falta…-

-¿Coso?-

-Si coso y como cosa que soy te responderé..¿Por ahora solo amigos si? Se a donde quieres ir. Pero yo te digo, quiero que seamos amigos y luego veremos-

-Ok…Solo amigos-

-Ok y me tienes que llevar a recorrer la ciudad-

-Ok-

_**De la amistad al amor hay un solo paso**_ y _**vivir así es morir de amor**_ dos frases con mucha razón. Y por ahora seremos solo amigos pero solo el tiempo lo dirá, será el responsable de que exista amor entre nosotros.


End file.
